The Fellowship And More
by Sad But Rad100
Summary: When six girls die in a car crash they wake up to find themselves in middle earth and join the Fellowship Of The Ring
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the first chapter of The Fellowship and More**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: The Car Crash**_

The sun was hot as a black minivan pulled into the driveway of Meghan Farlynn's house, who was waiting for them on her front porch. Her and five of her friends were going on a camping trip up north for the weekend.

Standing up Meghan pushed a piece of orange hair behind her ear and grabbed her bag full of clothes and camera off the chair next to her and walked to the car full of five other girls. Opening the trunk she threw in her bag before walking back up to the opened car door and getting in.

"Hey Meghan." Bridget said as she climbed over her to get to the back seat.

"Hey Bridget." Meghan replied giving the blonde girl a small smile.

"Planning on taking some photos I see." Hannah said from the back of the van pointing at the camera around the girl's neck.

"Planning on doing some reading I see." Meghan responded looking at the four books on Hannah's lap. Hannah stuck her tongue out and Meghan gave her finger guns. The two laughed as Meghan sat down next to her.

"Is everyone buckled in?" Charlotte, who was in the driver's seat asked making eye contact with everyone using the rearview mirror. "I've only had my license for a few months, I don't feel like having it get taken away just yet."

"Relax Char, everyone is all buckled up nothing illegal in this car." Maya said putting a hand on Charlotte's head from behind her and giving her a large grin.

"You say that like you're smuggling drugs or something." Aiyana, Bridget's older sister said from the passenger seat. Everyone laughed as the car backed out of the driveway.

The car was completely silent except for the the radio that kept playing the same song every ten minutes and a page flip from Hannah every minute or so. Meghan was staring out the window, Aiyana was on her phone and Bridget was drawing.

"Okay is anyone else bored or is it just me?" Hannah asked putting down her book.

"Yeah I was thinking the same thing. We still have another two hours until we get to the campground and the car is so quiet, it's weird." Maya agreed not used to her friends being this quiet.

"Bridget give me your phone." Aiyana said turning around and holding out her hand.

"Why can't you use your own phone?"

"You have more music, even is half of it is weeb shit."

"Says the girl with eight anime posters in her room."

"Just give me the phone."

"Fine." Bridget handed her phone to her older sister and waited for her to select a song. When Aiyana finally settled on a song that all of them knew,everyone began singing along. Charlotte even turned up the volume a bit. In a matter of seconds the car had gone from almost silent to very loud. Everyone was practically yelling, you couldn't even hear the actual music the six of them were so loud.

Faces were red and between breaths everyone was laughing, Maya was dancing in her seat and Bridget was throwing paper scraps at her.

"MAKE IT RAIN!" She yelled and continued to sing.

 _Then the car crashed._

It was a yellow light so Charlotte began to break. The car behind them was determined to make it past before it went red and slammed into the back of Charlotte's car. Meghan screamed as the force was so strong they were pushed into the centre of intersection.

Another car slammed into passenger side. The car flipped and was now upside down . Broken glass was everywhere and had left deep cuts on the girl's arms and legs. Blood was all over the inside if the car, staining the seats and floor. The smell was sickening to Maya and Meghan who were still conscious. Meghan pressed the seat belt button and dropped to the ground.

Pieces of glass cut her hands and knees, weakly she crawled towards the front of the car, if she could reach Bridget's phone she could call for help. Looking at all her friends she had to bite her lip to stop crying. Maya had closed her eyes slipping into unconsciousness leaving her the only one awake, or alive. She could almost reach the little cracked phone when her arms gave out. Laying on the ceiling up the upside down car Meghan closed her eyes and took her final breath.

 _Once again the car was filled with silence._

* * *

 **Hey guys so this is the first chapter of The Fellowship and More leave a review if you liked it or if you have any feedback for me. Thanks for reading**

 **-Sad But Rad100**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: In Middle Earth**

Slowly Charlotte opened her eyes. She was laying on a dirt path as rain fell all around her.

She tried to stand up, pain shot through her legs.

"Fuck that hurts!" She cursed as she examine her legs. Her left calf was bruised and there was a deep cut on her right thigh, her ankle was twisted and a large amount of blood was seeping through her shirt.

Charlotte sat there for a few minutes trying to figure out what was going on. She remembered the car crashed she hit her head off the steering wheel and blacked out. So now where was she? And how did she get here?

Standing up she tried to ignore the pain that filled her body, she had to find the others, she had to find safety.

Limping down the path Charlotte found herself outside of a large wooden gate. She could hear people on the other side so she banged her fists on the wood.

"HELP, PLEASE I NEED HELP."

* * *

Aiyana's eyes snapped open as she felt a cold gust of wind. She was laying on a nice field of grass and her feet were on a large stone

"Are you alright Miss?" Some said and she looked to the left a bit and saw two small men with curly hair crouched down and looking.

"Do you need help? Your head is bleeding." The same person said, he had a Scottish accent.

"Bridget!" Aiyana said sitting upright. Her whole body felt like it was on fire but that wasn't important to her. She just need to find her little sister.

"Is that your name?" The other one asked holding out his hand, Aiyana took it and he pulled her to her feet.

"No that's my sisters name. She has short blond hair and blue eyes have you seen her?"

"I think so, Sam said he found some girl passed out under a tree, she is staying at my friend Frodo's place in Bag End with another girl"

* * *

Meghan's head pounded as she sat up. She was laying in a large bed, there were some bloodstains on the pillow next to her and it took her a few seconds to realize it was her own. She had a bandage wrapped around her head and was wearing a silk nightgown.

As she was taking in her surroundings Meghan didn't notice the older man walk into the room.

"Oh good you're awake, you gave half the Shire a scare you did." The man said. He had greying hair and was very short with hairy feet.

"Who are you?" Meghan asked she was a little scared "And what is the shire? Where am I?"

"My name is Bilbo my dear, my nephew Frodo found you floating down the river when you washed up on the grass you were bleeding everywhere." Bilbo said sitting in a chair next to her bed.

* * *

Bridget held in her hand a small cup of water. Frodo had explained to her where she was and how she got here (His friends Sam found her and brought her to Bag End to heal her injuries.) She was really tired and felt like sleeping but with the sounds of the hobbits outside walking by and talking were making it difficult to sleep, so she just sat in a large bed thinking.

The Shire and hobbits sounded so familiar to her but she couldn't remember where she had heard them before. She was also thinking about her friends and her sister, she hoped that they were okay. Just as she was imagining her friends walking into the room Bridget saw a familiar head of orange hair walk down the hall, clutching onto Bilbo's arm as her legs shook with each step.

"M-Meghan is that you?" Someone out in the hall said before engulfing her in a hug. A smile found its way onto Bridget's face as she recognized her sister.

"Meghan! Aiyana!"

* * *

Maya felt awkward as she stood before the Steward of Gondor. She had been in

the infirmary when a young man came in saying that his father wanted to speak with her, so here she was leaning on a maid and standing before him hoping she wasn't bleeding all over the floor

"Welcome to Gondor." The steward said standing up. Maya tried to bow seeing as a few others in the room were.

"You need not bow milady. It causes you pain I can see it on your face." Someone said and she looked up to see a young man with long brown hair.

"Boromir is right." the steward said stepping towards her. "My name is Denethor. My son Boromir found you outside the city passed out and wounded, do you know how you got there?"

"No. I'm sorry but I can't remember anything from before I woke up." She was only telling him half of the truth. She remembered her friends and family but she didn't feel like talking about that.

"Well you are welcome to stay in Gondor until you are feeling better."

* * *

Hannah was horrified at her reflection in the mirror. After she woke up on the outskirts of A forest and met Legolas who told her all about Mirkwood and the elves who lived there. At first she just thought he was a role player or it was just a crazy dream she was having but still went along with it. But now here she was staring at herself in the mirror trying not to scream.

 **Her ears were pointed.**

Reaching a hand to her ear she gave it a tug. _This can't be real. She thought. This is all a sick joke Meghan, Bridget and the others are pulling on me_. She thought, but deep down Hannah knew that this couldn't be fake. She had grown a foot, going from 5'3 to 6'3 and the woods around her just seemed too magical and real to her.

Letting out a sigh Hannah looked up at the trees hoping to see her friends again soon.

* * *

 **Hey guys! So how did you like this chapter? Leave a review if you like it or some feedback for me. Thanks for reading -sad-but-Rad 100**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: So the story begins**

 **The next few chapters will be about Meghan, Bridget and Aiyana as we get closer to the beginning of the first movie**

* * *

Bridget sat under a large tree with her sister watching hobbits walk by. When she first woke up in the Shire she was freaked out, not knowing anyone or where she was, being much shorter and not remembering how she got her injuries.

She was thankful for all the help from Frodo, Merry and Pippin. Without them she Meghan and Aiyana would probably be dead. Meghan still needed some help with walking so if she wanted to go for a walk Aiyana or Frodo would walk with her. Aiyana had cuts all over her arms and sides that were recovering quickly. Bridget had been quite lucky and had only a few injuries, a broken finger and some minor cuts was all.

Inhaling Bridget could smell the grass and trees and the berries Aiyana was eating next to her. Grabbing a razberry out of the little bowl she plopped it in her mouth before her sister could steal it back.

"Hey this is my lunch." Aiyana whined slapping Bridget's hand that was reaching for a blackberry. Grabbing a handful of grass Bridget threw it at her older sister. Blades of grass landed in the bowl of fruit and in Aiyana's brown hair.

"Bridget!" She gasped and began running a hand through her hair trying to get the grass out. The younger girl began to laugh but was cut of by a strawberry hitting her in the face.

They began an all out war throwing whatever they could get their hands on. Grass, berries, dirt, a bowl, tree bark all of was flying between the two of them. A few hobbits stopped to look at them, younger hobbits encouraged it and cheered on one or the other while older hobbits scowled at them and rolled their eyes.

"What do you two idiots think you're doing?" A familiar feminine voice said. Both sisters looked up to see Meghan clutching onto Frodo's arm. "We get free clothes from Pippin's sister and you go and stain them. I thought I was irresponsible."

"And I thought Bridget was the mom friend." Aiyana said standing up and brushing off the dirt. Meghan let out a small laugh.

"We came looking for the two of you because my uncle Bilbo wanted me to let you know that you have been invited to his 111th birthday party." Frodo said as Meghan loosened her grip in his arm.

"It's your birthday too. Bilbo said you were _coming of age_." Meghan said giving him a small glare.

"I don't know what that means but congrats bro." Bridget said standing up and wiping strawberry juice away from her mouth.

"Is no one going to mention that Bilbo is turning 111 years old, "Aiyana said. "He looks like he is in his mid sixties early seventies."

"AIYANA YOU'RE RIGHT HE DOESN'T LOOK THAT OLD!" Bridget yelled coming to the same realization as her sister.

"Stop yelling we are right in front of you." Meghan groaned. "I'm going to go lay down for a while my legs feel like jelly right now."

"We'll walk with you for a bit. We promised to meet Merry and Pippin at the Green Dragon.

"You might want to change first." Frodo pointed out. Bridget's skirt was stained with red and black while Aiyana's was covered in grass stains.

"I guess you're right." Aiyana said putting a hand on her sister's shoulder.

"Come on Bridg let's go get changed." The two girls ran off leaving Frodo and Meghan alone under the tree. They began to walk slowly towards Bag End.

"Is it just me or do you think Bridget and Aiyana like Merry and Pippin?" She asked

"Why would you think that?"

"Because Aiyana seemed excited to hang out with them and Bridget blushed a bit when she mentioned hanging out with them."

"I didn't even notice."

"It was subtle, I don't blame you for not noticing. At your birthday party don't be surprised if they accidentally kiss. Now I just need to find out which one they like."

"What are you talking about?" Frodo asked as he opened the door to Bag End. He was met with no response from the small (smaller than Frodo) girl who looked deep in thought as she planned how to get her friends together. Frodo just hoped her legs were healed before the party so that she could actually enjoy herself, and maybe dance with him.

* * *

 **This chapter is a little shorter than I originally planned it to be but this is the beginning of the hobbits ships. One of them was really obvious but if you can guess the three ships I'll give you a shout out.**

 **Thanks for reading -Sad but Rad100**


End file.
